metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bearborg/Archive 1
Welcome! AmorphousBlob, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — The Exterminator (talk) 11:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Images The images you're getting are really great, thanks for them. Are you getting them with Dolphin? If so I was wondering if there were some things you could get pics of from MP2, since I can't get them with the video playthrough I'm using. The pages are Maintenance unit, X-Qar and V-Mos. It'd greatly help me and the wiki if you could get these. Thanks! [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I'm using Dolphin. I was able to take shots of the Maintenance Unit pretty easily, but X-Qar and V-Mos' statues were blocked by the big spinner puzzle in the room. I assume it's okay that I took pictures of the Dark Aether equivalent statues instead? AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) One more request: a Metroid Cocoon and a Destroyed Splinter Cocoon (the Metroid one's pic we have is bad), ULF 44, Floating object and UAM 4. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Most of those were pretty easy, but I couldn't find a Destroyed Splinter Cocoon. The one in the Great Temple appears to despawn at some point after the Alpha Splinter fight. Do you know if there are any others in Temple Grounds? AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Industrial Site on the far wall past the Translator Door. After the Splinters burst out. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, got it. Seeing that tiny little grey ball after so much time trying to find it was pretty anticlimactic :P AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your images are amazing!! Thank you again for posting them up here. Coulld you if possible get a few more images such as renders of the upgrades from Metroid Prime 3 and if you can some pictures of Phaaze. I was going to use Dolphin, but I heard that it causes a lot of problems on a laptop system, and I don't have a desktop Computer. :( If you could get these Images that would be great, and If by any chance you can get images of rooms I know that wouild help a lot. Thanks again. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 16:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I could definitely get some of those. Were there any rooms or upgrades you needed in particular? AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well for Metroid Prime 3, pretty much all the upgrades if you could please. As for rooms a few more images of Skytown would help, both the exterior view which I find beautiful, the Aurora Unit chamber with Phazon Corruption and afterwards when it is cured. Also of Brryo Ice if you can aswell especially where the Screw Attack is. I will try to get a few images, just need a Dolphin 3.0 walkthrough streamed in 1080p. I hope this is ok if you don't mind it t would be a big help. :) Thanks Again.Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I packed all the upgrades into a single Imgur gallery. I wasn't sure if we'd need them all for the wiki. I'll try to get the rooms later. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Those are amazing they would add to some of the upgrade pages. Thanks again for the rooms :).Reclaimer1 (talk) 10:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I did Phaaze. I've also uploaded some random shots of Elysia I had lying around. AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude you are amaing :) How do you manage to get images of entire rooms? The images you upload especially for the pages that need them is awesome. If you could just one final request The upgrades from Metroid Prime 1 as they appear in their item forms.Thanks again dude your amazing :).Reclaimer1 (talk) 07:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Dolphin has an option called free camera that lets you get a lot of screenshots that would normally be impossible. Unfortunately, getting all the items from Prime would be really tedious, since Prime doesn't have a 3D logbook like the other two games. Thankfully, I managed to find a bunch of images someone else uploaded on another website, so here are the Prime items. AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Those images look incredible, you have quite a collection. :) I think it;s great that you can get the images we really need. Do you use the Dolphin Emulator on you Desktop computer or your laptop?. If its a laptop then that's impressive, I have an external hardrive and was hoping I could use that, but I'm scared to cause serious damage to the thing. Could you help me there? Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I use a desktop, but there's no reason why Dolphin would actually harm a laptop. An external HDD really won't change much either. Dolphin's main problem is that it requires a good CPU at a good clock speed, which a lot of laptops don't have. Additionally, though this is a lot less important, Dolphin does require a moderately powerful graphics processor, and most laptops use very basic integrated graphics. The worst-case scenario here, though, is just that Dolphin runs incredibly slowly or crashes. Assuming you're using Windows 7, could you open your "Computer" folder, click "System properties" on the top bar, and tell me what it says for Processor? AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Operating system Windows 8 System: Processor: Intel® Celeron® CPU 1000M @ 1.80GHz Installed RAM 4GB (3.89GB) Useable. System Type: 64 Bit Operating System External Hard Drive 500GB. Is that all you need to know?Reclaimer1 (talk) 06:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's it. Unfortunately, a dual-core 1.8 Ghz processor almost certainly won't be enough for Dolphin. My own CPU is roughly twice as powerful, and I still have difficulty running certain parts of the games at a decent speed. Sorry :( AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah that's ok. Can you give me the site you used to download the Dolphin Emulator as well as the games. There are a few out there, but I rather use one that someone else has used. I'll save them to my external hard drive so when I get my desktop I can start gaming. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dolphin is easy to acquire from the official site, but it's up to you what version you want to use. I use 3.5-649, but a lot of people say 3.0 works better with Prime. As for the games, this wiki has a useful list of places to get them. When you get a desktop, do be sure you look at the CPU you're getting and the clock speed. For Dolphin, an Intel i3 (i5 or i7 are even better) is a pretty good model of CPU, and you should look for at least 3.0 Ghz as a clock speed. Mine runs at 3.3 Ghz, and I can run the Primes at a decent speed as long as I'm not in rooms with too much detail. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that you have been a big help :) Can you tell me where I can find an image of the Dark Suit in its item form?Reclaimer1 (talk) 07:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's something I haven't been able to find myself. The best I could come up with was this fan art, but if you're planning to use it for the wiki then that obviously won't work. I could maybe fight Amorbis myself and get images of it up close, but since I don't have a convenient save file near that fight I probably won't anytime soon. AmorphousBlob (talk) 08:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again you have been a huge help especially with the specs I need. :) You wouldn't know where I could find a Walkthrough of the Prime games running on Dolphin 3.5 and streamed in 1080p? I can't wait to get my desktop and experience the Prime games in true HD XD. Childhood memories!!!Reclaimer1 (talk) 19:14, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I have a new request: each elevator up to the Main Deck (the elevator in each sector that connects to the Navigation Room and goes back up to the Deck elevator). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Also the elevator that gets wall-damaged by the SA-X, elevator to and from Operations Deck, elevator to and from Habitation Deck and the Main Elevator. And please add them to Elevator (Disambiguation) and the Main Elevator pic to Main Elevator (Main Deck). Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Done. I wasn't sure where you wanted the other ends of Habitation-Main and Operations-Main to be inserted, so I uploaded them but left them out of the article. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks. The return-to-Main-Deck elevators should be placed after the go-from-Main-Deck ones. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:54, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, finished. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've heard of birds being in the Canyon before, but can you get a pic? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 12:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) (complaints/ ) 00:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC)]] (complaints/ ) 00:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC)]] Done, done, and done. The ZSS full-body shot is uploaded, but I didn't add it to any articles yet. AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I has a new challenge for you: Cacatac#Gallery's images, which are in desperate need of a reupload. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Nother new request: a better version of File:Metroid_Eggs.png, File:Prime_husks.png, File:Paracorpse.png and File:ULF 48.png, and also pics of Orange and Purple Credits if possible. Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the repetitive messages, I'm currently going through my image contribs over the years and filtering out "mistakes". [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Add File:MOM_Five-Bomb_Drop.png to that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Good work, thanks very much. Another one: File:Pirate_hand_print.png (the hand print in the Map area). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:32, October 6, 2013 (UTC) For the Bonus Credits, would a 32x32 rip of their textures suffice? It's pretty tiny, but they have no 3D models to take screenshots of. AmorphousBlob (talk) 22:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Are they textures like this? Whatever you can do. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :They're basically just the exact graphic that appears in the game's menu. Unfortunately, I think that's the maximum size the game stores them in. I've uploaded them and removed the templates from the credits' pages, since that seems to be the best image that it's possible to get for them. AmorphousBlob (talk) 23:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Good enough I suppose. Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You are hereby challenged to procure images of Missile Ammo in Metroid II and the Prime series. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Got them all but the 25-pack in Corruption. Are we sure that's actually in the game? Maybe I haven't managed to find the right places to spawn it, but it hasn't shown up at all. AmorphousBlob (talk) 05:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I imagine it's fake. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) You know what would be really awesome? Dolphin can change perspectives, right? So you can zoom in and out of a cutscene? I'd love to see full bodied shots of the Zero Suit in MP2's and MP3's endings. Mind you, for completedness. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Got it, kind of. Prime 3's ending is pre-rendered, so it's impossible to mess with the camera there. The opening cutscene isn't, though, so I tried getting pictures from there instead. Unfortunately, the roof of her ship is in the way if you try to zoom all the way out, so I had to take images from inside the cockpit. Still, I did manage to get full-body images from both games. The level geometry is going crazy in all of them, though, because you aren't supposed to be able to see that far out of the screen. AmorphousBlob (talk) 03:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Page Tags and Categories Please remember that you should never add maintenance categories (like Category:Watermarked images, as you did here) to pages without adding the corresponding template; in this case, Template:Watermarked. In almost all cases, it's supposed to go the other way around: Adding the maintenance tag will automatically categorize the page in the corresponding maintenance category. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:15, October 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: (LizardBot) Galleries I have configured LizardBot to include this in its daily tasks, and it will run for the first time at 0:00 UTC. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Image requests again Can you get better versions of File:Biostorage Station Upper1 AW-MP2.PNG and File:Biostorage Station Upper2 AW-MP2.PNG? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:44, October 20, 2013 (UTC) How about the scan images when you scan a Dark Echo? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) My Gel Ray pic is bad, can you replace it? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Got it. AmorphousBlob (talk) 22:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Two now: a gif of Samus "calibrating" her weapon (in MP3 when the Arm Cannon spreads out even though she isn't fighting, pretty much what she does if you bring up a prompt to talk to someone, don't press A and step back, and she'll do what I'm talking about), and post that to MP3's article trivia. Also please replace my Landing Beacon image. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 15:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Good job. A better version of File:Power_Suit_MOM.PNG is my next request. Well, as best as possible. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:10, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I took a direct rip of the cutscene frame. The resolution is about the same, but it's definitely clearer. AmorphousBlob (talk) 22:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) A better version of File:Egg_MOM.png would be excellent, also, can you get sprite maps of Phase 4 and Phase 7? I tried to find suitable images myself, to no such luck. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Got the Other M image. When you say sprite maps, do you mean complete maps of the areas? I was able to find maps of phases 3-5 and 7-9 that could probably be edited to only show the areas you need. AmorphousBlob (talk) 03:41, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you upload a high resolution version of File:MOM Samus and Ghalmanian under falling elevator.png? -- Hounder4 "Target eradicated." 13:53, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) A largeish request: all items on Main Sector/Items. For Missiles just get a pic of Samus activating them when she is authorized (what she does w/ her cannon) and Bombs, if there is an onscreen message after the Brug Mass fight, that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. There was no onscreen prompt for Bombs, so I just used an image of Adam authorizing them. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) New challenge: several images for Countdown. The Ceres one, Zero Mission Tourian, Regulator in First Hunt, the counter on the Spire Dock and the fight against Meta Ridley in SSBB. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :And a better version of File:Thermal-visor.jpg. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Done. Isn't that new version of File:MetroidEgg.jpg that you uploaded just the MDB scan with the watermark painted over, though? AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It was Piratehunter's redo, but I fixed it a little bit. I can't find an unmarked image anywhere, MDb doesn't have it, Recon doesn't... [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If we can't find any version without a watermark, shouldn't we just stick with the watermarked version? I was under the impression that painting over watermarks was frowned upon. AmorphousBlob (talk) 21:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's a bureaucratic rule. I mean, if you can find a version with no watermark, great, but at the end of the day a line on an image that is "off" does not automatically make the image fanart. Such wording in a policy is draconian. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I can understand disliking the rule, but isn't the rule still officially stated regardless? "Watermarks should only be removed by cropping the image or cutting out the section (if it is placed on a solid-color background). Watermarks should never be removed when attached to the image subject, nor should the watermarked section be reconstructed by memory. " It seems unambiguous to me. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I guess. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Two Plasma Beam images, File:Other M Plasma_Beam.png and :File:Plasmaitem2.gif could use reuploads. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:38, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Done. I've replaced :File:Plasmaitem2.gif with File:Plasma Beam Item MP3.png, since .gif is a lossy format for most things that aren't pixel art. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The quality of File:Mp3dreadjpn.jpg is dreadful, but I don't know if you have the Japanese version of MP3. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, I don't. I've tried to find a .ISO online with no luck, and there don't seem to be any playthroughs online that you could take a screenshot of either. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) New request to add to X-Ray Visor: when grappling in MP1 with the X-Ray Visor on, the bone in her arm. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:02, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Some more work for you: better versions of File:Samus and Metroids.jpg, File:Varia suit menu.jpg, File:Omega fusion suit.png and File:New Arrival Registration.jpg, a pic of Golden Torizo's Wallfire-like projectiles (add to Wallfire), a gif of Zazabi's Core-X before it is absorbed by Samus (add to the gif collection on High Jump Boots) and a Blue Barbed War Wasp pic. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, not File:Samus and Metroids.jpg. File:Ice beam V.S. Omega METROID!.jpg. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) For the Core-X to make it easier I found the sprites. http://www.spriters-resource.com/fullview/31161/ As always, good work. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Got all of them except for the Blue Barbed War Wasp. From what I can tell, they appear only once in the game, at a point that's several hours in. Unless you can find a save file near that point, I don't think I could easily get an image of them. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I got it. I now challenge you to replace File:DoubleDamageFH.png and get pics of Gel Bomb Rack, Jungle Generator, Orange Blast Shield and Shock Barrier. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:40, November 18, 2013 (UTC) New requests: Gel Bomb Rack and Ship Missile Ammunition. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) At the end of Fusion, just before the ending pic and clear time and item % are given, Samus will gradually be pushed to the background. If you can get an ending where she's suitless, can you get a pic of her where her suit disappears before the ending pic is shown? If you don't know what I'm talking about, the suitless equivalent of File:Mfusionguide r 20.jpg. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded. By the way, isn't that Ripper pic just a paint-over of the logo again? AmorphousBlob (talk) 18:27, November 23, 2013 (UTC) No. Some scan website and I cropped the image out. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) By image I mean scanned page. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'd really like to see that website, since we could use some other Zero Mission images from the same guide. AmorphousBlob (talk) 18:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) New request: gifs of Samus SenseMoving with and without Suit. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Say, by any chance are you able to rip animations off of websites? (i.e. on Metroid.com, a gif of Samus morphing) [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to see a touchup of File:Fusion prime.jpg. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) And File:Fusion Gravity Suit Scene.png. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Got them. Ripping an animation from a website might be possible, but which one were you referring to? If it's just video footage of gameplay, it would probably be better to get it from emulation. AmorphousBlob (talk) 05:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) The MDb wants to have downloads from the official sites that are still up before they get taken down. So yesterday I copied down all the text on the European Fusion site and I plan to put them up here for archive purposes later today or this weekend. Anyway, there are some gifs I was hoping it'd be possible for you to rip, mainly "recordings" of X Parasites and the SA-X, to put in their articles and on the archive. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 13:37, November 29, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't look like I can rip those. However, they seem to be compressed recordings of game footage anyway. Would recordings of those portions of gameplay in an emulator suffice? AmorphousBlob (talk) 18:27, November 29, 2013 (UTC) If you could replicate them perfectly I suppose yes. But then you couldn't be able to get the "Playing Recording" thing with the red light and scrolling letters. Although I do plan to get screenshots of each page and link to the site with Wayback Machine, so it may not even be necessary. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:43, November 29, 2013 (UTC) File:Advanced Aerotrooper.png plz reupload. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 01:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I noticed you haven't found a pic for Gel Bomb Rack yet. No luck making an Aerotrooper throw one on you? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Not in Skytown, at least. I'll probably try it in the Hazard Suit area, but it might take me a while since my closest save is still before getting the Grapple Voltage. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:12, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Just noticed today that there are black things, maybe insects (like ULF 30) or spores or radiation from the Phazon in the Metroid Prime Lair. Any chance you could get a pic, identify what they are and add something about it to Metroid Prime Lair? Thanks. You should find them coming out of some red spots on the ground. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Done. Can't believe you caught that, honestly. AmorphousBlob (talk) 06:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) What does Metroid Prime's exo form look like with the X-Ray Visor? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded. You can see the face pretty clearly, but the core tentacles aren't there. AmorphousBlob (talk) 01:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Terrible pictures of Phazon Metroids: File:Phazon Metroid.jpg, File:Phazmet.jpg and File:Phazon Metroid (large).jpg. I think the last one is the Logbook model. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Replaced. AmorphousBlob (talk) 03:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) A gif of Samus dying in Morph Ball mode in MP1 (the Power Bomb explosion) is my new request. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 13:37, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded. AmorphousBlob (talk) 19:55, December 12, 2013 (UTC) OH GOD File:CrocomireSkeleton.jpg def needs a replacement [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:50, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Yikes. Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 23:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) On the subject of Crocomire and photos, File:Smart_croc2.jpg [A|A] Poke with a stick 00:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with that one? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh just the fact that the coloring looks all wrong and the fact there is Super Metroid save room photo and a God-knows-what photo randomly placed on it. [A|A] Poke with a stick 14:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long on that. I found the original source for the image and did what I could, but the colors were no better in the scan. AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Say, can you get me some not so Metroid-related pics? I do editing on SmashWiki and they're looking for missing images of some Primid attacks. Can you get them and upload them to imgur or even to SW yourself? The attacks are tripping and sliding forward (like Dedede's dash attack), crouching then jump-twirling at you, its stomp aerial attack and finally, when you're knocked down on the floor, it jump-stomping on you then flipping backward and being a showoff. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I was able to record three of them, but I wasn't sure how to trigger the jump-twirl attack, since I don't really play Smash. AmorphousBlob (talk) 06:30, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You mean her air attack? Just hold up while in the air and press attack. [[User:Anemic Anemone|'A']] TOC Good job. What about an Octorok in Melee? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:22, January 21, 2014 (UTC) PNGs vs JPGs PNGs are much preferred to JPGs as PNGs use lossless compression. Disk space is cheap. Likewise, if anything, a PNG copy of an image supersedes a JPG copy meaning that the JPG is the one that will be deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I can understand that if the image is within a certain filesize, and I try to ensure the images I upload are as high-quality as possible, but in the instance of those Nintendo Power scans it was taking my browser a significant time to load those files in PNG format, and the file was pretty close to Wikia's maximum filesize. Since scans are a somewhat blurry form of image anyway, wouldn't it be best to upload the version that's easily viewable for the user? Additionally, the images are very high resolution, and I saved it as high-quality JPG in Photoshop (meaning it has the minimum amount of compression possible for a JPG). AmorphousBlob (talk) JPN MP3 It came a few days ago, next you're on IRC can you maybe help me through setting up Homebrew and lifting region locking and such? Answer some questions I have, you know? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:10, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll keep IRC open. AmorphousBlob (talk) 14:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you give File:Samus-no helmet.png an update? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Also need the scans for Hixxn I, Owanl I, Kilnnh II, Amtti VI, Amtti VII, Vymsz II and Oamus I. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with 4 supports, 0 opposes, and 0 neutrals. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading) Rollback Rollback is a fast revert function. It is activated by clicking the rollback button when viewing a page's diff. It automatically marks the reverted revisions patrolled. When activated, it reverts all edits by that author to the last revision made by the last author. Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism; otherwise, the standard (undo) function should be used. Note that if you already have rollback, your rollback rights have been removed and replaced with administrator rights (sysop implies rollback, so the rollback right is unnecessary). Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Page Patrolling Now, for the monotony/nightmare - Recent Changes, or RC, Patrol. The technique itself is simple enough - simply go to (or click Recent Changes in the Community top bar) and then click "Hide Patrolled Edits". The remaining edits will have red exclamation points next to them, like this: ! There are two methods to patrol, depending on what you are patrolling. *'Patrolling New Pages' - You can patrol new pages directly from RC only if they weren't edited since creation. Simply click the name of the page and then click the small this page patrolled in the lower right corner of the page. If the page has since been edited, however, you need to patrol these edits first, then refresh RC, then patrol the page creations (the patrolled edits would have disappeared after refreshing RC). Ensure that you have enabled "Hide Patrolled Edits" for this to work. *'Patrolling Edits' - Simply click the diff leading to the edit, review it, and click edit patrolled, or rollback if it's vandalism (see above). Note that rollback autopatrols the reverted edits. However, the undo button does NOT mark any edits as patrolled (i.e., the reverted edits will still need to be patrolled if the undo button was used). Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Please remember, however, that administrators cannot delete pages on a whim - i.e., there must be a valid reason for the page to be deleted. In addition, please confirm that redirecting the page is not superior to deleting the page. In many cases, deletions are unnecessary and redirects are preferred. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit '''can' be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :Note: You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. :Note: Recently added was the option to prevent the user from editing their own user talk page when blocked. Do not enable this option unless the user has been abusing their talk page, or if they are an obvious vandal-only account or spam-only account. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users see, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . :Note: You may unblock yourself if you get blocked for whatever reason. Welcoming Users To welcome a user, simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! to their talk page and save the page with the edit summary Welcome to Wikitroid!. A wikia bot also does this automagically now whenever they make their first edit, and the most recently active admin's name is left on the message (it still feels good to leave your own, though). Core Policies to Enforce A set of policies nicknamed the core policies (which is, admittedly, somewhat inaccurate) are the policies which administrators are expected to enforce (along with all the others, of course). These are the Image Policy, the POV Policy, and the Citation Guidelines (the Citation Guidelines are to be enforced by poking users when they add questionable information and fail to use citations). Enforcement of the first two policies is explained on their respective pages. It is recommended to read and familiarize yourself with all of the others as well. You can find them at Category:Policies. The Administrator's Noticeboard A special forum created for administrative issues is the Administrator's Noticeboard. As an admin, you should check this regularly, both for requests from other users and general messages from other admins or myself. Other notes Note that because you are not a bureaucrat you cannot promote/demote users to or from anything, but User:FastLizard4 and I can (obviously, since I promoted you :P). As an administrator, you are now eligible for Operator rights on our IRC channel which allows you to perform administrative actions (such as kick and ban) in the channel. In addition, you are now eligible to gain access to our Twitter account. The directions for gaining access to our Twitter interface can be found here (note that the interface is unusable; wait a minute, this thing exists!?!; seems broken, and for a while from the looks of it; may want to contact FL about this one). And that's pretty much it, if you have any questions, pester me on IRC or on my talk page! You can also now officially indicate in your signature that you are a sysop (like I have done in mine). In addition, feel free to create a page like User:AmorphousBlob/Test page to test out your new powers, and feel free to block FL's sockpuppet, User:FastL1zard4, to test blocking and unblocking. Happy admining! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to pester me with them and, if in doubt about a certain action, ask another more experienced admin first. See ya 'round! --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:23, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Admins' Mailing List First of all, congratulations on becoming Wikitroid's newest administrator! Since it wasn't included in the "official" "welcome to adminship" message above, I though I'd let you know about the AML, or Admins' Mailing List. It's an admins-only private mailing list for discussing Wikitroid issues. All currently active admins are asked (very strongly) to please subscribe to the mailing list, which you can do so here. The process is quick and takes less than five minutes. Upon your AML subscription being confirmed, you'll also be subscribed to the other public Wikitroid mailing lists, specifically Wikitoid-l (the public discussion-oriented mailing list) and Wikitoid-Announcements (the public low-traffic announcements mailing list). As a sysop, you'll also get the ability to moderate the Wikitroid-l mailing list, so I recommend reading the public mailing list information page here. More information about the admins' mailing list specifically can be found here. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page or to hop on IRC. Happy admining! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :''Note: You can currently view the Wikitroid-l and Wikitroid-Announcements archives, since they are public. The AML archives will be available once your subscription request is confirmed, and remember that the AML archives are strictly private - leaking their contents is grounds for desysoping! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC)